The Future
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Kristoff spend the night together, talking about their plans for the future. A Kristanna oneshot.


The Future

* * *

Anna and Kristoff spend the night together, talking about their plans for the future.

When Kristoff stepped inside the Arendelle castle, he let out a deep sigh. It had been a long day out on the lakes harvesting ice, and he was relieved to finally be home. For the past year, he had been living in the castle. Queen Elsa thought that as Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer, he was entitled to a room of his own. Kristoff initially turned down the offer, but Anna was quick to remind him that what the queen says goes. Kristoff chuckled when she told him that. Anna. She was definitely a piece of work, that's for sure. She had a personality that would drive any man crazy. In a good way of course. As he began to climb the stairs to his room, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Before he even reached the top, he saw Anna running down towards him.

"You're back!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kristoff said. "How was your day?"

Anna broke out of the hug to face him. "It was OK. I spent the day with Olaf mostly. Elsa has been in and out of meetings all day. She's one busy queen that's for sure."

"Hey, ruling an entire kingdom is a big responsibility," Kristoff pointed out.

"Yeah, but she needs to take a break once and awhile. That's why her and I are going shopping in the town square tomorrow."

"That's great! Hope you two have a good time!" Kristoff said.

"Thanks. I'm sure we will. Hey, come up to my room, I want to show you something," Anna said, tugging at Kristoff's arm.

"Shouldn't I get changed first? I'm still in my ice harvesting clothes," Kristoff interjected.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Come on! But first, close your eyes."

"Anna,"

"Close your eyes," Anna said as sweetly as she could.

Kristoff let Anna guide him to her room, while keeping his eyes closed. Upon entering, Anna brought him over the bed.

"Please don't let me run into a wall," Kristoff begged.

Anna let go of his hand, allowing her to remove something from under the bed.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now," she said.

Kristoff did so. When he did, he saw Anna holding out a blue sweater in front of him.

"Surprise! I made it for you!" she said.

Kristoff smiled, and took the sweater in his hands. "You made this?" he asked.

"Yep. I sewed it myself. It took a while, but I think it came out good. Do you like it?"

Kristoff smiled, and put the shirt down on the bed. "I love it!" he cried. He picked up Anna, and spun her around. He quickly lost his balance, and fell backward onto the bed, Anna falling with him.

"Well, that could have gone better," Kristoff said.

Anna lifted her head from his chest, laughing. "At least you fell on the bed, and not the floor."

"That would have hurt," Kristoff agreed.

Anna looked into Kristoff's eyes, all the while laying on his chest. A few seconds passed, and Kristoff closed the short gap between them with a kiss.

"I love you, Anna," said.

"I love you too," Kristoff replied.

"Do you think it'll always be like this?" Anna asked. "Us being together, I mean."

Kristoff thought about the matter for a moment. He imagined himself spending the rest of his life with Anna. Already everyday with her was an adventure, so a lifetime would be even more so. Kristoff had thought about proposing to Anna, but he wasn't sure if he was rushing things or not. Plus, he had yet to ask for Elsa's blessing. There was no way he was going to pop the question without her permission first. Of course, marrying Anna would mean he would become prince consort, something he never in a million years could have imagined. When that happens, he would be finding himself in the company of a lot of people more often. Kristoff had slowly been getting used to being around a lot of people since he and Anna started dating, but he'd be around even more people if they were married.

And of course, with marriage there was always the possibility of children. A year ago Kristoff would have laughed at the idea of having children, but since being with Anna, that perception had faded, and a new, open-minded one took its place. Kristoff could see himself having a kid or two. He could see himself teaching him or her how to ride a bike or read a book. And there's no denying it, Anna would make a great mother. As loving, and caring as she was, yeah, she'd be amazing alright. A lifetime with Anna would mean many things; all of them good.

Kristoff looked into Anna's blue eyes, and smiled. "Yes, I do."

Anna smiled herself, giving him another kiss on the lips. "I do too. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you, Kristoff. You're the complete package."

Kristoff laughed. "Same to you, Anna. You're everything and more."

"Well, I should probably be heading back to my room," Kristoff said, starting to get up.

Anna put her hands on his chest, and gently pushed him back down. "Please stay with me, just a little longer."

Kristoff took one look at Anna, and couldn't say no. "Ok."

But the few minutes soon turned into hours as Kristoff and Anna fell asleep. Anna laid on his chest, feeling the warmth from his body. Kristoff drifted off to sleep listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat. So soothing, so pleasant. If the future had more days like this in store, than it was one that Kristoff knew would be worth it.


End file.
